1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus adapted to display a message to a user according to a state of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus performs a variety of image processing in a copy mode, a print mode, a scanner mode and a facsimile mode. Such an image processing apparatus includes an operation panel on which a user provides operating input for the sake of utilizing functions of the apparatus.
The operation panel includes a display screen which displays messages to be notified to the user, such as an abnormal state and an operating state of the image processing apparatus, operating input prohibition information or an error code as shown in FIG. 11. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-91343 discloses a notification method for displaying such messages.
There are various messages, such as a trouble code, a confirmation, an error, a inhibition and a caution. However, all display forms of the messages such as display time have been set up to the same conditions.
However, there is optimal display time according to the message to be displayed. For instance, the message notifying an abnormality, a failure or the like needs to be displayed for a long time because the user must be notified thereof for a safety reason. As for the message prompting a caution, display for a short time is sufficient because it no longer needs to be displayed once recognized by the user. The message prompting a confirmation of an operation needs to be displayed for a long time when the user is unfamiliar with the operation. However, display for a short time is sufficient once the user gets used to the operation.
It has been known that the display time of the message is settable. As shown in FIGS. 12 to 14, however, setting of the display time covers all the messages so that only a uniform display time can be set, thereby causing inconvenience to the user who wants to change the display time according to the kind of message.
For instance, there is a problem that, in the case where all the messages are set to the display for a long time, the message prompting a caution of the user is also displayed for a long time so that the operating input cannot be provided and work does not progress. In the case where all the messages are set to the display for a short time, the message of an abnormality, a failure or the like which must be notified to the user is also displayed for a short time, so that the user may perform a wrong operation.
Some of the recent image processing apparatuses authenticate the user in view of the matter of security. In the operation related to the authentication of the user, and in particular to the authentication of the same user, the same confirmation message is displayed many times before a series of operations are completed. As the display screen is occupied by the message each time the message is displayed, the user cannot perform the operation until setup time passes and the message disappears. Under such circumstances, the display of the message has not been optimal for the user.
When developing a product, a manufacturer needed to be careful that the operation of the user would not become cumbersome due to excessive display of the messages. For instance, to avoid the excessive display of the messages, operating specifications preclude the message considered necessary for a certain user but obtrusive for another user out of the messages determined to be less important but absolutely necessary, that is, the messages prompting a confirmation and a caution of the operation and setting.
In view of the problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus which improves processing efficiency by allowing the display of the message according to a usage status of the user and also has good operability.